The present invention relates to fuel supply systems, such as those provided within a motor vehicle. Although a vehicular fuel supply system will include a variety of components for managing the supply of fuel from a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine, a portion of the fuel supply system commonly referred to as the fuel pump module resides within the fuel tank and typically includes a pump unit and a filter unit. The pump unit pumps fuel from the tank through the filter unit and out to the engine. The pressure at the outlet of the fuel pump module can be regulated by a valve. In a typical system, the filter unit includes at least one permanent hose connection to a mounting flange such that routine replacement of the filter unit is not feasible. The pressure regulating valve of the fuel pump module may also be permanently locked in place with respect to the filter unit upon original assembly of the filter unit, for example, as the pressure regulating valve is captured between upper and lower portions of a housing that are welded together at the time of manufacture.